


One Early Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Boomerang and Captain Cold two sentence fiction. Captain Cold smiled the minute he managed to freeze Captain Boomerang instead of Flash.





	One Early Afternoon

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Captain Cold smiled the minute he managed to freeze Captain Boomerang instead of Flash. Perhaps Captain Boomerang was going to think twice before never mentioning his boomerang returning to Captain Cold and hitting him earlier.

THE END


End file.
